Edo Tensei Saizo
For the original Saizo, see Saizo Marushagan (穢土転生 才蔵, Impure World Resurrection Saizo) is a form of Saizo Marushagan that was bestowed upon him after his death through the Impure World Ressurection technique. Edo Tensei Saizo has only made once canonical appearance thus far during the Yamimakai. Background Edo Tensei Saizo made his first and so far only appearance during Yamimakai as a last ditch effort for the rogue group Yamimakai to fuse three Shinobi universe into a single singularity. Saizo was brought back along with his late rival Ayanami Shinji and legendary shinobi Madara Uchiha. All three Ninja quickly dispatched the majority of the Allied Shinobi Forces, but it was from the combined efforts of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura that vanquished all three of them, with Naruto defeating Saizo while Sakura handled Shinji and Sasuke dispatched Madara. Whereas the other two were sealed away, Saizo was able to return his soul back to his corpse, attaining true death once again. With the three strongest Shinobi finished, Yamimakai was destroyed and the three universes were returned to normal. Personality Edo Tensei Saizo is not like his living self; this Saizo only wishes to fight and destroy what he can as a testament to his skill and power. Quiet and stern, Saizo does not fear anything that would oppose him considering that he is already dead, which also leads him to release his own mental restraints. Having no feeling, morals or emotion towards anything living any more, Saizo is unbound to release the full extent of his power, regardless of who or who does not die in his wake. Abilities Because of the large timeskip between his life and death, it is assumed that the majority of Saizo's new repetoire of techniques was established during this period. However, while Saizo was able to procure some new skills and abilities, his death resulted in the loss of a few, but the exchange, in his mind, was more than worth it. At some point during his life or even when he was first summoned, Saizo was able to mutate his Emeragan into the Rinnegan, a natural evolution thought only to exist in the Sharigan, although this could be explained by the Emeragan being made from Sharingan DNA samples and then mutated into a biological Kekkei Genkai whilst in Hell. Because of this, Saizo has gained techniques from the Six Paths, as well as being able to utilize jutsu that compose of both Rinnegan and Emeragan chakra traits, such as the Meteorite Technique. On top of that, Saizo is able to switch between the Rinnegan and the Emeragan at will. Despite these new powers, Saizo had lost the power of the Ryuudan as well as the Curse Mark of Hell due to his death, which has removed the property of having the entire left side of his body covered in a hard steel-like demonic hide, as well as being able to fly or use a chakra cloak. Despite this, it is said that, like Madara, the rebirth of Saizo through Impure World Ressurection elavated Saizo's powers to which point they're much stronger than he was at his prime. Because of this, Saizo is now able to utilise his Tsukiton techniques even without the use of a moon by overcharging his own chakra. Appearances These list of appearances are places to which Saizo has been seen in, although these areas do not fall into Saizo's canonical history, and are only to serve as alternate scenarios. Roleplay:The Elemental Wars Saizo makes an appearance within the second part of the Elemental Wars, serving as a villain to the Clans that worship their respective elemental deities. through the Reverse Dimension technique Saizo has travelled back to Mobius in order to demonstrate his newfound power to the world by killing all of the elemental clans and anyone else that would dare oppose him. Roleplay:Sonic Fanon World Tournament Part 1 at a time of the Battle of Galifras, numerous universe began to wage war on one another, the three main figures being Jamie Summers from Digital World 036, Gai'Vahros Deathstryke from the Bleach Universe, and Saizo from the Narutoverse. In the middle of the conquest all three leaders were drawn into a new world tournament, to which all three were on different teams. Saizo intends to use his victory in order to break these Universe away from one another, with help from his team comprising of Patricia, Jesse, Jared and Venen. Themes * Nobuo Uematsu - "The Great Nothern Cave REMASTERED" * Nobuo Uematsu - "Jenova Absolute REMASTERED" Trivia * Saizo has no hobbies while under Edo Tensei as he has no need for any human comforts. * Saizo wishes only to fight and destroy all who he can find and all whom would oppose him in order to provide testament to his strength. * Saizo has no favorite food as he doesn't need to eat. * Saizo's favorite phrase is "Behold the power of a God." * Edo Tensei Saizo was thought about when Orochimaru used it to revive the First and Second Hokage's, but was only properly created once Madara was revived. * In terms of skill, it could be said that Edo Tensei Saizo is as strong or perhaps stronger than Uchiha Madara when he was revived by Kabuto, only because of his extra Tsukiton skills. * Saizo's white-grey hair and pale skin could be down to the amount of years he was spent dead before being fully revived, or due to the fact that he had lost both his Tailed Beast and his Curse Seal of Hell, reducing his chakra significantly despite having it considerably heightened prior to his revival. * In some recent roleplays Saizo has been known to be the "fan equivilent of Uchiha Madara". Because of this, Saizo and Madara tend to have growing similarities over time. In this form it is more apparent due to the posession of the Rinnegan and having jutsu that Uchiha Madara also knows. * Because Saizo has lost all restraints on him in this form, he now uses techniques that he would otherwise be unwilling to use, such as Susano'o, Reverse Dimension and his Infinite Omnibreaker. Category:Undead Category:Human Category:Shinobi Category:Fire user Category:Water user Category:Wind user